A New Light
by Dbz VD rox
Summary: Takes place after 4x13. Caroline reflects on Klaus biting her, and saving her. Had that near death experience changed her whole perspective on the 1000 year old hybrid? Or does she still feel bitterness towards him?


A New Light

A/N: I apologize for the severe lack of updates I've been doing, but I hope this story will get me back into writing more again.

Last episode was really amazing, and the Klaroline scene at the end was just beautiful. I truly believe that what Caroline said was the honest truth. It's obvious to anyone that Klaus fancies Care, and to actually hear Caroline acknowledge that is an amazing step in their slow build up. Anyhoo, onto the story!

Summary: Takes place after 4x13. Caroline reflects on Klaus biting her, and saving her. Had that near death experience changed her whole perspective on the 1000 year old hybrid? Or does she still feel bitterness towards him?

Chapter 1

Caroline groaned weakly as her eyelids fluttered open, catching the streaks of incandescent rays that passed through the marginally opened curtains. Her mind was hazy as confusion swept through her rapidly, trying to recall the night before. She remembered getting bit by Klaus...

"Oh my god." Her glossy brims parted as the three syllables left her roseate contours, a figment of the memory hitting her hard. She had told Klaus that she knew that he was in love with her. What was she thinking? At the same time, she knew that some of her words had held some truth. The light-hearted moments that they had spent together. The laughing, sharing secrets, and making bold confessions. All of those little moments had made Caroline want to block out all of the bad things he's done. Killing Jenna, trying to kill her and Tyler, killing Tyler's mom, turning Elena into a bloodbag so he can make more of his creepy hybrids, and horribly ending the life of Tyler's mother. She wanted to forget it all, and only see the rare, human side of Klaus which he only showed to her.

But she can't.

How can anybody forget how Klaus had messed up their lives? Because of him and his crazy siblings, Elena is now a vampire, something she never wanted to become. Now, she's on an island, looking for this cure that's supposed to save them all. But would it really be the solution to all of their problems? Could they really trust professor Shane? Caroline didn't know, all she knew is that Klaus tried to kill her, and almost succeeded, had it not been for the human side of him that intervened at the last second. The side of him that only presented itself when he is in her presence. Carefully, Caroline elevated her supple digits towards the base of her neck, grazing along the area where Klaus had bit her. He had done it out of hurt, because Jeremy and Elena concocted a plan to kill Kol. He was hurt because he had lost his brother, whom who he had traveled with for centuries.

Azure irises traveled over to where Klaus had resumed his position against the wall, not saying a single word. Caroline could tell that he was still wounded, and thirsty for revenge. Who wouldn't be after witnessing the death of your own family member right before your very eyes? On some level, Caroline felt sympathetic for him, especially when he has to stay trapped inside this house with his brother's corpse.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Caroline's small voice rang in Klaus's ears as if she had screamed them. He slowly turned his icy glaciers onto her, causing a gasp to hitch in Caroline's throat, seeing how guarded he was.

"There's nothing to talk about, love. I fed you my blood so you may live to see another day." Klaus's reply was something Caroline had expected. After all, he wasn't going to open up like some book and start spilling all of his secrets to her, and neither was she. They were just going to remain how they always were to each other. Hostile, snarky, and maybe, just maybe, she would get Klaus to open up to her a little bit more.

After all, everyone who is capable of love, is capable of being saved.

Fin

A/N: I apologize if this was crap. This was my first attempt at writing a KC fanfic. Reviews are much appreciated. :)


End file.
